Electrostatic discharge, or ESD, is a serious operational and design issue in electronic circuits. If an unprotected electronic device experiences a power surge or electrostatic discharge from a person or machine, the components within the device could experience voltage levels that exceed design guidelines. The components may become permanently damaged or fail to operate correctly. One approach to this problem is to couple the unprotected electronic device to an ESD protection circuit. The goal of the ESD protection circuit is to act as a barrier to power surges. The ESD protection circuit may provide ESD protection by shunting to ground any incoming power level that exceeds a predetermined level. However, this type of ESD protection is not externally controllable and does not allow the ESD protection circuit to be used for applications beyond ESD protection.